Necromancer
The Necromancer is a fictional class in Stick Ranger capable of using an exact copy of any enemies' attack, using the same method as the enemies to determine max AGI, which will mean at first the Necromancer will mostly be a slow, unreliable attacker until more DEX is added. Regardless of attack in use, always denotes attack by moving its' arm as if trying to swing a whip like a Whipper, sans whip. Will be surrounded by a shade aura as if in water when a weapon is equipped in the same color as the corresponding enemies' head, and also another aura looking more like the Priest's aura in the same color as the corresponding enemies body, though this aura is smaller than the Priest's aura and appears to interweave with it perfectly when that is present as well. Due to the in-water-like aura (and also just because "Necromancer" suggests darkness anyway), has more shade in water (about the same as any other class with a Zombie's Card, though the Necromancer gains yet even just slightly more shade with that Card equipped). Stats Only gets 3 times LP multiplier in VS Mode. Weapons The Necromancer obtains its' weapons from the BOOK, where selecting an enemy will now also display a clickable picture of the enemies' primary attack (enemies with two attacks will have both attacks displayed separately) resized to inventory slot size with two buy options available, one which gives you a weapon with one compo slot, the other which gives you a weapon with two slots for 10x the price of the single-slot version. For the single slot versions the price possibilites would be picked from 1/20, 1/10, 1/5, 2/5, or 3/4 the corresponding BOOK price depending how strong ha55ii deems the attack in question. This means 0.5, 1, 2, 4, or 7.5 times the BOOK cost respectively for 2-slot weapons depending on ha55ii's judgement. If you want really good weapons for the Necromancer, you'll likely have to get used to gold grinding. Good luck getting good team chemistry with this and a Gunner. Regardless of compos, all attacks will retain the same properties (a homing attack will still home without Guide's Card, a piercing attack will still pierce without Pierce's Card, no MAG is ever required for secondary effects, etc.), though additional properties can be added (Grey Boss Smiley Walker's attack can have Pierce's Card + Guide's Card added, etc.). Bullet's Card will be applicable to any attack with multiple projectiles. If it turns out any multiple-projectile enemy attack works by making one projectile every so many frames for a certain time frame (much like the majority of the Gladiator's Swords), then like with the majority of the Gladiator's Swords it won't work. However, for these attacks, the "Projectile Duration +" effect from STR will increase the duration projectiles are spawned for. For spawning attacks, versions of the enemy with their color scheme set to same head color as a ranger's body and same body color as a ranger's head will be spawned, have a total of half the Necromancer's LP (divided equally per set if multiple 'enemies' are spawned at a time), have their own attacks modified by the same modifiers the Necromancer's own attacks (Pseudo Yellow Roundhead Bats will have AT and range added to their attacks depending on the Necromancer's STR and MAG, have max AGI determined by how much DEX the Necromancer has, etc.), will not be draggable, only be capable of hurting other enemies (not including each other), and will still count towards the enemies-per-screen count, making spawn attacks close to worthless on mob screens while not halting the 'next' signs' appearance on a boss screen. Red Boss Roundhead Tree can have Bullet's Card added to it's attack, which would make the Necromancer spawn 10 Roundhead Dragons per 'shot' (with Bullet's Card 4), each of which will shoot 10 Needles per shot, but have much lower LP. Red Roundhead Tree's attack, despite spawning an enemy that shoots multiple projectiles, cannot have Bullet's Card added to it's attack as it only spawns one enemy per 'shot'. However, things like Reflection's Card and Guide's Card can still be added to add those effects to the spawned 'enemies' attacks, also having the peculiar effect of making the spawned 'enemies' themselves sometimes 'reflect' off the ground and/or getting them pulled towards their enemies more than their normal movement patterns would normally allow. (This leads to Pseudo Yellow Roundhead Spiders 'jumping' a lot more than usual when Reflection's Card is equipped to Red Big Roundhead Spider's attack). The only Cards the Necromancer cannot equip no matter what are the ones that are only for melee characters (Long Sword's, Big, Berserk, ONIGIRI's, Gold Rush, and Vampire's), and Quick's Card due to having a vastly different AGI calculation method than all of the other classes. All other compos in the game are A-OK, including the Jewels for the elemental weapons the Necromancer may come across. A new Card exclusively for the Necromancer would come in with it, Personal's Card. The effect of this Card would be as follows: *Level 1: -5% min AGI, Range = 10, Min+Max AT + 10% of lost Range *Level 2: -10% min AGI, Range = 10, Min+Max AT + 20% of lost Range *Level 3: -15% min AGI, Range = 15, Min+Max AT + 30% of lost Range *Level 4: -20% min AGI, Range = 15, Min+Max AT + 40% of lost Range *Level 5: -25% min AGI, Range = 20, Min+Max AT + 50% of lost Range *Level 6: -30% min AGI, Range = 20, Min+Max AT + 60% of lost Range *Level 7: -35% min AGI, Range = 25, Min+Max AT + 70% of lost Range *Level 8: -40% min AGI, Range = 25, Min+Max AT + 80% of lost Range *Level 9: -45% min AGI, Range = 30, Min+Max AT + 90% of lost Range *Level S: -50% min AGI, Range = 30, Min+Max AT + 100% of lost Range Exclusive to the Necromancer because of the vastly different AGI calculation method: it's too different from other classes' AGI calculation methods. High enough a level of the Personal's Card has the potential to turn fire attacks- especially ranged ones- absolutely deadly with enough DEX and STR when used in combination with Guide's Card. However, due to it's low LP the Necromancer will likely have difficulty surviving for long with such low range. (For those curious as to why I chose the name "Personal's" for this Card, since it moves the Necromancer much closer to the foe to vastly power up his own attacks, a high-risk high-reward manuver, it's like the Necromancer saying "I hate you so much I must personally see to your end.... even if I have to die too." to every single enemy it faces while using this card, just to continue following the theme of darkness the Necromancer has going). Weapon level is determined by the level of the enemy with the attack: *1 = Enemy LVL 1-10 *2 = Enemy LVL 11-20 *3 = Enemy LVL 21-30 *4 = Enemy LVL 31-40 *5 = Enemy LVL 41-50 *6 = Enemy LVL 51-60 *7 = Enemy LVL 61-70 *8 = Enemy LVL 71-80 *9 = Enemy LVL 81-90 *S = Enemy LVL 91+ The Necromancer's base weapon (called "Mimic") will absorb and use the first attack to hit it for the duration of the screen. For example, if the Necromancer, while equipped with "Mimic", gets hit by the Blue X Walker on Opening Street's 9th screen, then for the duration of that instance of the 9th screen the Necromancer will use the Blue X Walker's attack even if later hit by a Red Smiley Walker on that screen. After the transition from the 9th screen to the BOSS screen is made, "Mimic" will be reset, leaving the Necromancer free to absorb Grey Boss Smiley Walker's attack on that screen as long as GBSW's attack is the first to hit it on that screen. "Mimic" can also be reset by un-equipping and re-equipping it to the Necromancer, allowing a second chance at absorbing the desired attack on the screen if the wrong attack connects first. "Mimic" cannot equip Jewels as the Necromancer is not guarnteed to absorb an attack of a particular element. In VS Mode, "Mimic" will still act the same, allowing the Necromancer to absorb other classes' attacks. Depending on what compos the Necromancer comes in with on it's "Mimic", it can potentially bypass some composition restrictions the original owner of the attack may run into (ex. Guide's Card on the magic effect of an enemy Gladiator's Flame Sword). The only attacks the Necromancer cannot mimic are the basic attacks of the Boxer, Gladiator, Whipper, and Angel, as it lacks the weapon parts on it's body to mimic those. It can, however, mimic the magic attacks of those 4 classes using the classes' min AGI. The Necromancer can end up using the magic effect of it's foes' attack more often than it's foe does should the foe not have enough MAG to use it's own magic attack every swing. "Mimic" copies attacks exactly as they are, meaning compos that affect the properties of the attack will have their effects copied when the attack is absorbed by "Mimic". When copying the magic effects of the Boxer, Gladiator, Whipper, or Angel, it will spawn the effects right on top of the intended target using the min AGI of the attacker the attack is copied from given there is a target in range. When copying the attacks of any class that uses projectiles like all enemies do, the results are more predictable, just different from what you can get in the main game. However, the attacks accquired in VS Mode can never be transferred to the main game, making the Necromancer the only class capable of behaving vastly differently in VS Mode than in the main game. Credits RadiantDarkBlaze - Creation Ivan247 - Saying something that put this idea into RadiantDarkBlaze's head on his talk page on the Dan-Ball Wiki under "Enemies' AGI" Yathimc - Getting said conversation started ha55ii and dan-ball.jp - Making Stick Ranger in the first place so that the conversations among all parts of the SR fandom, including both the parts purely looking to be factual and helpful and the parts purely looking to be imaginative, could and still can happen in the first place. (And possibly making this idea reality? Even if it's a modified version of it? If you think it's honestly good enough? You have seen this wiki, right, ha55ii)? Category:Ranged classes